South of the Border
by Stained Blue
Summary: Everything looks better just south of the border


Title: South of the Border

A/N: Don't own 3:10 to Yuma, just playing around a bit.

He glanced over at Dan, propped up against some crates and reloading the shotgun. The train station had been abandoned once the bullets had begun to fly. Ben shifted his hat on his head and looked at Dan.

Ever since their little tête-à-tête in the store, he'd been thinking of some way to fix both of their plights. When they'd been dodging bullets on their run here, he'd come up with the idea. He continued to stare at Dan Evans, trying to think of some way to tell Dan what exactly he had planned. What, it seemed like, he'd had planned for quite some time.

Why else would he draw the other man, other than to give William a little piece of his father? Because Ben was suddenly hell-bent on stealing Dan away from the man's wayward wife and his disrespectful snot of a son. Dan was certainly too goddamned stubborn to do it himself.

"I ain't stubborn," Dan finally murmured after staring at him for a little bit.

"Excuse me," Ben asked him slowly, surprised that the conversation would turn to run alongside his mental one. Dan looked up from his rifle. "You said I was stubborn, for keeping my family on a dying ranch. It's my son, Mark. The young one. He got tuberculosis when he was two. Doctor said he would die if he didn't have a dry climate, so…"

It felt like something foreign had crawled up into his throat. Mark was a good boy, loved his daddy like all little boys should. Mark was, in his opinion, the only one in the whole damned family that deserved someone like Dan. It felt like a swift kick in the ribs to know that he was taking that little boy's hero away.

"Well…as long as we're making confessions." Dan looked up, a laugh still lingering on his lips. "Yeah?" Ben swallowed his laugh, "I been to Yuma Prison before. Twice. Escaped twice, too."

In the distance, Ben could here the train's engine heaving and chugging. He could feel the warped and worn boards rattling in their nails under his ass. Dan shifted into a crouch and let a deep sigh shudder up from his chest.

"You know, there's a little town just south of the border…pretty little peublucho down by the river." He finally managed to look at Dan. "I'm not wanted in Mexico."

Dan stared at him with confused hazel eyes. The train shuddered to a stop just outside, its wheels groaning as the heavy metal body slumped. "If I get on this train, you've got six months to show up at the train station just south of the United States border." Dan started to shake his head, but Ben held up his hand. "No Dan, you'll meet me there. If I have to come and get you, I will."

"W-why…" Dan finally managed to stutter out.

Slowly, Ben stood, straightened his hat and moved toward the door, before glancing back at the still crouched man. "Alice doesn't deserve you. If you were mine, I'd feed you better. Buy you nice clothes. I wouldn't make you work so hard."

Slowly, Dan rose behind him, but Ben stayed in the doorway. He turned and shoved the rancher hard with his shackled hands. The younger man stumbled back, before tripping over some feedbags and falling unceremoniously to the floor with a grunt.

He stepped out the door, pulled it closed behind him, and broke off the doorknob. Slowly, with a languid stride, Ben Wade moved toward the 3:10 to Yuma train.

"Boss!" He turned and stared at Charlie, whose face was bloodied and muddy just like his clothes. "Boss, you're all right. Where's that sonovabitch rancher?" Ben tilted his head up, a little sneer of a smile creeping along his lips.

The heavy sliding door of the first train car had remained closed, so he leaned his back against the hot metal. "Well Charlie, I took care of it." His effects were passed forward through the posse.

Standing there, he realized that Charlie wasn't going to let him go. There was just the barest tinge of lustful love in those pretty blue-green eyes, but somewhere, that love had turned a little crazy. The feeling seemed to possess Charlie, and it was disconcerting.

Charlie'd never let him just disappear off to Mexico, because he'd always be waiting. And eventually, he'd show up. It might take the younger man a while to do so, a year or maybe five, but eventually Charlie Prince would show up at his door.

And he'd kill Dan.

Something ground down in his chest, like having gritty sand rubbed in a bullet wound. Charlie was loyal, a mostly good kid…well to him at least. But he'd kill Dan simply because Dan had what he didn't.

Because Dan Evans had him, Ben Wade, and that was exactly what Charlie Prince wanted most in his life.

It didn't matter than Dan didn't exactly know it just yet, because Charlie'd still kill him. He'd riddle the one-legged rancher full of holes and then spit on Dan's bleeding body as Dan gasped one last breath.

Charlie was just that kinda man.

His fingers curled slowly around the butt of his gun, the Hand of God. The gun was cursed, he was certain of it. It'd made him do terrible things, and it wasn't done yet.

He stared after Charlie as the younger man turned and began to walk away. Charlie turned to him, confused for just a moment, before it all sunk in. Realization was heavy in those pretty eyes, but that brief moment was all Ben needed.

The gun was in his hand and within seconds he'd shot his entire posse. Charlie was still staggering to the ground, his eyes wide with disbelief even as the rusty blood dribbled from his chest. Slowly, Ben reached forward and took hold of the closest thing he had once had to a friend.

"That goddamned rancher," Charlie whispered with bloodied lips, and Ben shot him again.

Charlie's body collapsed to the dusty ground, and he turned back to the train car. His knuckles rapped sharply on the warm metal, and a stunned man opened the door. He stepped up into the car and into the metal cage. He handed over the Hand of God and sat on the old bench.

As the train to Yuma started to pull out, he could feel the great, metal beast vibrating under his ass. He whistled lightly and listened as his horse whinnied and took off after the train.

. . .

Once again, Ben Wade found himself on a train station platform, a Bible in his lap, and nothing but time. He was, once again, waiting for a terribly important person to come back to him, and if that person didn't show up well…he wasn't going to just bow his head like he had with his mother.

In his mind, Dan Evans had a three days stretch of time to show up. Then he was gonna go get that man.

All the way down to Mexico, he'd been robbing coaches. It was harder to do by himself, but he didn't have to share the money. In his saddlebag, there was close to ten thousand dollars.

He'd first sat down on that old little bench on April 29th and read the Bible until dark. He'd watched the trains roll in and watched the people clamour off. He'd searched for Dan with the avidness that rivaled his searching for his mother when he'd been eight.

Back then, his mother had been all he'd had.

Now, all he had was Dan.

At the end of April 30th, he'd finished Romans. The last train pulled in and out. Still no sight of Dan, and his heart had curled in his chest.

By noon on May 1st, he had finished reading the Bible for the second time in his life. He closed the worn, leather cover of his mother's Bible and laid it on the seat beside him. He pulled the brim of his hat down low over his eyes and leaned back with his hands laced on his stomach.

The last train of the day pulled in at 5:25, five minutes early. Through the gaps between the train cars, out in the desert he could see a lone horseman. For a moment, he thought of Charlie Prince. The train continued to huff forward, slowing to a jerky stop, and cutting off his vision of the horseman out among the cacti and stones until the car passed and the train stopped completely.

All the train's passengers rolled out of the open doors, crowding the train station, but he paid them no mind.

Out in the distance, the horseman had drawn closer.

His heart curled and wrenched in his chest. What if it wasn't Dan, the twisting muscle asked his brain. But neither organ could be bothered with an answer as he continued to stare, watching the little figure grow bigger.

Finally, the train bellowed out steam and threw its weight forward. The heavy cars flowed past, and his little glimpses of the figure were blurred as the train picked up speed.

The train pulled out, and his breath hung painfully in his throat. Just on the other side of the rails, dusty and exhausted looking, sat Dan Evans.

Dan talked his horse into finally crossing the tracks, before the mare came to a complete standstill, apparently unwilling to go any further. Dirty fingers touched the brim of that old hat, and Dan's voice ghosted into his ears. "Wade."

A smile cracked his face so wide it hurt. "You're tellin' me, we still aren't friends?" Dan slid out of the saddle and climbed slowly onto the platform. Though they were nearly the same height, Dan managed to look a little smaller. His shoulders hung low with fatigue, and Ben felt a little bad about that.

"How long you been riding," Ben asked as he observed the longer hair, scruffy beard, and caked on layers of mud and dust.

Laughing, Dan looked back out into the desert. "A long time. Maybe four months."

Ben picked up his Bible and whistled to his horse. "You ready?" Dan sighed heavily before nodding. "I guess."

He waited as the other man remounted his tired mare and urged his horse along as Dan finally coaxed the exhausted horse into motion.

Their horses walked side-by-side, the pace slower than Ben really felt comfortable with but Dan's mare was so exhausted that her nose was nearly brushing the dying spring flowers. Dan slumped listlessly in his saddle, the floppy brim of his hat pulled down low.

"Wanna stop and get a whiskey," he asked the other softly. Dan lifted his head slowly, and tired hazel eyes stared at him as though looking for the joke. He smiled quickly. "Let's just go home then…" He reached over and pulled the reins from Dan's dirty hands and led the weary pair through town.

Slowly, the town began to disappear around them until the adobe buildings just became another part of the Mexican landscape. The little ranch house was set off a little ways from a bend in the river. Gnarled pecan trees wound around the plot and shaded the front yard and some of the river.

Unconsciously, he glanced over at Dan, who was still slumped in his saddle. But those hazel eyes were taking in everything. The sharp gaze moved over the listless cattle grazing near the hulking barn. "Welcome home Dan. I said I'd get you here all right."

Dan glanced up at him and cracked a smile. "Yeah, you did." For a moment, Ben just watched the cows move lazily in the increasing shade before clapping his hands. "All right. Go on in the house and wash up. I'll take care of everything out here."

Carefully, Dan eased out of the saddle and staggered to the house like a drunkard. Ben clicked his tongue and the horse moved slowly, Dan's mare following. Easily, he stripped each horse and stowed away gear.

For a minute, he just leaned against the stall wall and reveled in the fact that he had gotten away from it. Away from the law, from Charlie, from everything. All that mattered was Dan. He exhaled heavily and strode purposefully toward the house with every intention of stripping Dan to bare skin and ravishing every inch of flesh until the younger begged for more.

The back door banged shut behind him, but he didn't make it much further than a few steps inside. In the bedroom, Dan had stripped to the waist and was slowly scrubbing at his face and neck. He watched, mesmerized until snapping to.

Quietly, he stole up behind the younger man and stared at Dan in the mirror until he looked up at Ben. Gingerly, Ben wrapped his arms around Dan's frame and pulled the slightly taller man back against him. Slowly, he trailed kisses down Dan's neck before nipping at his shoulder.

Against him, Dan tensed and his breath stalled. "Wade?" Gingerly, he ran his tongue along the tanned flesh of the younger's neck. He could taste the water, the dust, and sweat. One of his hands dug into a sharp hipbone as heat traveled steadily down his spine. "Ben," he reminded breathily.

"…Ben?" Dan whispered softly, his body still wrought tight with uncertainty.

His other hand ran up Dan's slight frame and cupped his jaw, forcing his face toward Ben's. He kissed the other hard, pulling the younger man around to press himself fully against the bony body. He pried Dan's lips open and thrust his tongue roughly into Dan's mouth. His hips snapped down sharply, grinding against Dan's.

He pushed Dan back up on the vanity, forcing the bowl of water from its place, and paid it no mind when the bowl broke on the floor. He nipped softly at Dan's chapped lips, trying to entice the other.

Tentative hands spread on his chest, and Ben nearly purred. He pressed closer, his hands holding tightly to Dan's hips. Under the onslaught, Dan whimpered. It was a needy sound, and nearly drove Ben over the edge. He jerked his mouth away and rested his head against Dan's chest. He could feel the other's skin jumping and twisting with Dan's heartbeat.

Silently, his mouth formed a small prayer against the taunt flesh of the other. His hands roamed hungrily over hips and he grabbed Dan's lean thighs, lifting the other clean off the vanity. The light weight stirred some emotion in Ben's belly, but he pushed it aside to resume the kiss and carry Dan to the bed.

Dan bounced softly on the bed and stared up at him with anxious eyes. He stopped long enough to toe his boots off before climbing up Dan's spread out form. He pushed Dan back on the bed roughly and ran his tongue over exposed ribs. The other squirmed, whimpering, while bony fingers dug into his scalp.

He laughed softly against the tender skin and kissed his way up Dan's narrow body. When their hips touched, Dan arched up swiftly, and his fingers dug into Ben's shirt, pulling him down. When Ben resumed the kiss, Dan's lips opened at the barest touch. The man was obviously starved for attention, and Ben planned to utter sate the younger.

Dan's rough fingers pulled at his clothes as the thinner man broke off the kiss. Slowly, Ben nipped and sucked on Dan's neck as the younger worked his clothes off. He shrugged off the open shirts and tossed them to the floor before turning his attention back to Dan.

It was far too easy ridding the younger of his pants; all Ben did was pull. The worn out pants just slipped right off Dan's bony hips. He grabbed Dan's cock with a heavy hand, and the younger bucked up with a cry.

Roughly, he jerked and pulled on Dan's cock, reveling in the other's cries of pleasure. Each sound drove him madder than the one before as the turgid flesh pulsed in his hand, slick with pre-cum.

His own cock throbbed needy in his pants. He smashed his lips to Dan's in a fiery passion that sucked the breath from his lungs and scorched his insides. Impatience hid under the heat of the kiss, as their motions became more fevered.

Finally, his need forced Ben to tear his lips from Dan's and to roll the younger onto his hands and knees. His hands held tightly to the protruding hipbones as he stared down at the quivering back. He could clearly see the knobs of Dan's spine, and he sucked lightly on each one.

Slowly, Dan began to moan, his skin flinching from the feeling. One of his hands snuck down and began to pull on Dan's cock until the younger was whimpering and bucking into his hand. Ben nipped at a sharp shoulder blade and surged his hips forward slowly.

He watched Dan's rough fingers curl into the bed sheets and felt his body quiver around his cock. He pulled roughly on Dan's cock and sucked and nipped at Dan's spine until the younger's body gave way to the sensations and fell open. They both moaned at the sensation.

Dan's arms quivered, but his elbows locked, and Ben tightened his grip on Dan's hip. Slowly, he pulled back and intruded the younger's body again. Dan pushed back against him lightly, serving to drive him harder.

Tight muscles rippled along his cock, and heat ran heavy through his veins. His hips crashed and ebbed against Dan's bony ass as his lips laid siege to the expanse of Dan's back. Ben nipped, sucked, licked, and wetly kissed the shifting muscles under the pale skin as his hand worked Dan over furiously.

Under him, moans and pleas fell from Dan's lips meaninglessly, but the sounds served to drive his lust faster. Mercilessly, he pounded into Dan, searching for bliss inside all of the agonizing feelings of emotions and primal need. His hand tugged faster, rougher until Dan was driving himself mad trying to soak in all the sensations.

His fingers tightened along Dan's cock, and Ben bit down hard on tender flesh as Dan's body clenched around him. He continued to pull on the other's cock furiously, milking the orgasm from the younger's body as his hips tried to keep up with all bliss.

Muscles snapped down and quivered roughly against his sensitive shaft, and he sucked hard on the bit of skin in his mouth as Dan's body pulled his sanity out through his cock in the best-damned orgasm he'd ever had.

Slowly, Dan's elbows unlocked and they toppled onto the sheets. A tender breeze coursed into the room, stroking along sweaty skin. Ben licked Dan's spine softly as he pulled out. He still felt the other tense.

Exhausted, he flopped onto his back and let the breeze freeze him. He glanced over at Dan, who continued to lie in a heap on the opposite side of the bed. Gingerly, he ghosted his fingers over twitching skin, enticing Dan to look over his shoulder at him.

Ben grinned mischievously and pulled Dan over to him. Lethargic hazel eyes stared up at him, and he nearly laughed. Dan's head tilted against his chest, and he felt the younger's breathing even out. Casually, he trailed his fingers up and down Dan's back, touching each knob of spine.

He pulled the younger closer and looked out a window at the deep blue sky. The blue was endless and perfect…flawless. He hadn't ever known the sky would be so blue just south of the border, or maybe it was just his outlook that had changed.

Maybe it was just perfect because of Dan.


End file.
